Un beso me basta para amarte
by Nicole Kawaii
Summary: (Escena beso segundo capi) Por un trabajo Puppet, Foxy, Nikki y Nati trabajan juntos en su proyecto, un accidente, un beso, un pasado, una verdad... -Mira no es lo que crees-... -No me estas engañando con... Chica- ...-Muerete el es mio Nikki el mundo estara mejor sin ti-.. -Lo se y lo hare-.. No suena a amenaza y tampoco a mentira NaPett
**Holis :3**

 **Ok hoy cumple mi Best Friend entonces un regalito para ti querida Nati un regalito, bella disfruta y**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 **Pd: Puppet es hombre, es un one shot o two shot de Puppet x Oc (Nati x Puppet masculino)**

Hola yo soy Nati, una joven técnica de ingeniería mecánica y yo soy la más destacada del país tengo 26 que estoy a punto de cumplir 27 años de edad y estada profundamente enamorada de mi compañero de clase Puppet ahora mi esposo y estamos esperando a dos niños. Nikki pues tiene 27 y está teniendo una relación muy seria con su novio, creo que se comprometieron o algo así pero no es mi problema. Les contare como nos conocimos Puppet y yo, es una historia de amor, perdida, tragedia y diversión.

 **Flashback Nati (:3)**

Estaba caminando camino a mi universidad tengo el cabello castaño y las puntas celestes con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo llevo arreglado (nunca es así, pero diay), mis ojos son de color avellana, y mi piel es de color es de color morenita, normalmente llevo una camisa de color celeste manga larga que deja al descubierto mis hombros, y un jeans negro y unos tenis blancos.

Yo traía mis audífonos de color azul y estaba muy tranquila hasta que observe a mi "hermana" Nikki.

Nikki era una chica peli morada con un mechón negro cabello muy largo hasta el final de su espalda y tiene el cabello algo alborotado y siempre lleva un fleco que cubre su ojo izquierdo, ojos verdes grisáceos (ese es mi color de ojos creo yo los veo de ese color) de piel extremadamente pálida, que llevada una blusa negra corta que llegada a su ombligo con un lazo dibujado en la parte de al frente, unos shorts rosados fosforescentes y unos tenis blancos altos. Con su mochila negra con varias chapas pintadas de colores pastel, muy femenino para mí, pero me gusta y no me puedo quejar es igual que yo en actitud, pero no en gustos, en el momento de verla no aguanté las ganas de saltarle encima entonces lo hice. Corrí hacia esta sin que se diera cuenta y me tire a su espalda literalmente la bote al suelo claro sin ninguna intención de hacerlo me puse al frente y le extendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarle ella sin voltear a verme y recogió la cosas sin siquiera mirarme, se levantó y corrió rápidamente yo la perseguí hacia la institución (llamada Five Night´s at Freddys University) hasta que observe que muchos volteada su mirada y unos la veían asustados y otros muy pero muy preocupados y unos la siguieron hasta que llego a uno de los baños y se encerró aquí, ya sabía que no era bueno abrirle pero no me importo Nikki es mi mejor amiga y la quiero (amistad .-.) abrí la puerta y la observe mirándose muy preocupada al espejo mientras se tocada su otra mejilla me acerque al espejo me sorprendió lo que vi…

Flashback Fin Nati

\- ¡¿Qué te paso?!- dije exaltada viendo una lagrima de sangre que recorría su mejilla izquierda, Nikki suspiro y me observo mientras se quitada el camino de su mejilla con su pañuelo

\- Nati, mira no te asustes me- digo mientras suspirada- sí lloro es sangre, si me caigo sangro, en el laboratorio de dónde vengo no logaron evitar que sangrara pero es común para mí- digo Nikki mientras sonreía a Nati con vergüenza Nati sin pensarlo la abrazo con algo de pena, Nikki observo a Nati, Nati la siguió mientras las dos salían de la habitación, Hasta que un hombre adulto con camiseta azul y una cordata negra al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos, esto observo a las dos jóvenes no con preocupación si no desaprobación parecía despecionado de las jóvenes se acercó a Nikki…

-Señorita Dark, su padre le digo específicamente que se quedara en su departamento- digo a Nikki, esta bufa muy enojada, Nikki sabía que no debía salir de su hogar porque ella odiada que le mandaran y más su padre y sus profesores, ella no era de seguir reglas ni tampoco Nati.

-Profesor Mike, sé que Nikki se debía quedar en su hogar- Nati miro al hombre nerviosa mientras el miro a Nikki de pies a cabeza y negó con su cabeza.

-Llamare a tres de sus compañeros contando a Nati- Contesto Mike

-Está bien señor- Contestaron Nikki y Nati al mismo tiempo, pero después de eso el hombre llamo a dos muchachos.

Este era un joven pelinegro, alto, de un tono de piel muy claro y sus mejillas eran de un color rojo carmesí, llevada una camiseta negra de manga larga en las mangas tenían rayas blancas ajustada mostrando un poco de músculos, unos jeans ajustados de un color gris y unos tenis blancas.

Mientras que el otro era un chico peli rojo, de tez algo más oscura que la del anterior, de ojos hectercromía ósea una persona con diferente color de ojos, la tenía uno de sus ojos azul y el otro un color amarillento pero en su ojo amarillento llevada un parche negro, tenía una camiseta roja, encima tenía una chaqueta negra abierta y en sus manos tenía unos guantes negros, unos pantalones azulados desgastado en sus rodillas y unos tenis negros e, este observo a Nikki de pies a cabeza de forma seria y luego rio.

-Señor ¿para qué nos llamó? - digo el pelinegro

-Ocupo que lleven a la señorita Dark a su hogar- digo observando a Nikki

-Para que si tiene a la rarita esa- digo frío el pelirrojo- aunque…. Si solo fuéramos nosotros, con mucho gusto – En ese recibió una bofetada de Nati indignada y Nikki pues se sonrojo muy levemente

\- Ustedes harán el trabajo de hoy en el hogar de la joven Dark- Mike les miro muy serios, ellos sabían que mejor no replicar, el hombre saco una lista de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Nati la cual la observo muy detalladamente en eso el profesor les dio la salida de la institución a los jóvenes…

\- Y tú eres ¿Nati no es así? - observo el pelinegro sonrojado a la morena

-Pues sí, y tú eres ¿Puppet? - digo simplemente

-Exacto y él es Foxy- digo apuntando al pelirrojo el cual me hizo una señal con la mano en forma de saludo.

-Oww y ella Nikki- Nati apunto a la muchacha la cual mirada al suelo muy frustrada

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu linda amiga?, fea- digo el pelirrojo

-Primero no le digas fea a mi hermana y segundo por tener tu presencia muy cerca de mi- respondió Nikki

-Mejor… corramos parece que lloverá- suspiraron juntos Nati y Puppet en ese momento los dos se prepararon para la tercera guerra mundial entre la cabezona (enojona y difícil) y el cabello de menstruación (sorry veo muchos fics de CDM y digamos que a Castiel le dicen así) en el trascurso todo fue casi perfecto hasta que apareció el gemelo de Nikki, Nikki se escondió y el paso de largo a nosotros gracias a dios nos salvamos los cuatro, cuando llegan al hogar de Nikki...

 **Flashback Puppet (antes de la llegada)**

Estamos conversando con Bon, Mangle y Chicadelle conversando de cosas sin ningún tema en sentido, pero en eso observe a la peli castaña corriendo, en realidad para mi es una chica muy atractiva, positiva y alegre, y con su amiga es cariñosa eso me parece, pero pasa lejos de mí siempre que la veo no sé si es que no sabe que existo y si me ignora, la amo, lo gritare si es necesario ELLA es MIA y si la lastiman se meten conmigo, si no soy correspondido no es problema ella será mía para siempre.

 **Flashback Fin…**

 **Flashback Nati …**

Entrando al hogar de Nikki, Puppet y Foxy abrieron las bocas sorprendidos, candelabros de color negro y luces, sillones rojos y blancos, techos altos, mesas negras, pinturas valoradas en millones.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar- respondido Nikki sacando de sus pensamientos a los jóvenes

-Es genial- digo Foxy

-Jajá, yo me imaginé que iban a decir que no es la casa de Nikki y saldrían de aquí- Reí mientras Foxy se devolvía

-Muy linda casa, señorita- contesto Puppet, eso me enojo decirle "señorita" a ELLA y no a mi es inaceptable

-Muchas gracias- digo Nikki.

-Linda, ¿ahora que hacemos? – contesto Foxy

-No le digas Linda- oímos la voz de alguien atrás nuestro…

-Dios- suspiré y volteé, vi a un chico demasiado parecido a Nikki ósea Delsin o más bien Su protector, su gemelo...

Delsin es un joven de cabellos negros y tiene un mechón morado cabello corto y alborotado, tez pálida igual a la que su hermana al igual que sus ojos, los dos son muy parecidos, pero con actitudes diferentes, este lleva una camiseta azul marino de manga corta que deja ver que él va al gimnasio todos los días, aunque es muy falso, él y Nikki son militares por algo es muy fuerte y Nikki ágil y delgada, igual lleva unos jeans negros desgarrados y unos tenis negros.

\- ¡Nikki te tenías que quedar aquí en la casa! - respondió Delsin

-Lo sé, pero hoy teníamos trabajo en grupo entonces fui, pero…-Ante de que Nikki terminara interrumpí

-Pero ya estamos en grupo y nos tocó en el proyecto- leí un momento en el papel y me sorprendí un poco- E-es-cri- escribir u-una can-ci-ón- dije eso hizo que muchos se sorprendieran. Entonces Delsin, Nikki y Yo nos vimos los tres de niños cantábamos y usamos guitarras y baterías, bajos, teclados éramos niños no teníamos vergüenza, en eso Nikki saco un pequeño Disco.

-Chicos Nati, Nikki y yo de pequeños tocábamos desde pequeños muy pequeños- respondió Delsin

\- Genial yo se tocar batería- digo Foxy

\- Y yo el bajo- digo saltando de la alegría Puppet

-Yo la guitarra-Contesto Delsin

-Y nosotras cantamos- saltamos Nikki y yo de la alegría

-Genial ¿no? - me digo Nikki

-Mucho- dije Sonriente

-Creo que podemos tocar Sarcasm, Nikki- Dije

-Ya sabes que no se cantar muy bien y lo sabes- digo, ella es muy pesimista

-Hazlo Linda – respondió Foxy, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Delsin

-No me digas Linda, y uff está bien pero no se burlen- La abracé fuertemente dejándola casi sin aire, ella empezó a dar unos golpecitos para que la soltara y lo tuve que hacer ya que estada casi morada por la falta de aire exagerada.

-Si quieres que cantemos no me ahorques, por favor- digo seriamente

-Ok, pero empecemos rápidamente- digo Foxy.

-Pero ¿las partituras? – Pregunto Puppet, en eso me acorde, diablos no teníamos partituras nosotros nos los inventábamos, pero Nikki se me adelanto.

Ella empezó a sacar de su mochila unas hojas con notas musicales y se las empezó a entregar a los chicos y me entrego a mí una con letras perfectamente legibles, aunque eso no era su letra, porque si no su letra es ilegible si se aburre mucho, ósea su cuaderno está lleno de esa letra ilegible, pero todas las notas musicales eran perfectas y tan legibles que parecía que no era su letra.

-Whouu que notas tan lindas- respondió su gemelo

-Cierto- respondió Foxy

-Empecemos ya- Respondí

-Ok, señorita- rio Puppet, alto me digo señorita huy que alegría

-Empiecen ya- digo enojado Foxy

-No jodas, cabello de menstruación – digo Nikki haciendo que riéramos, después de eso reímos, Delsin instalo la batería, la batería y un bajo, junto dos micrófonos y nos pusimos a cantar.

 _ **Sarcasm fémale versión (español)**_

Nati: Me tienes temblando por la forma en que estamos hablando  
Mi corazón se está rompiendo, pero no hay que llorar  
Juntas: ¡Qué sorpresa de cianuro que le queda para mis ojos  
Si yo tuviera el sentido común me había cortado o se encogen y mueren 

Nikki: Palos y piedras pueden romperán mis huesos  
Pero cualquier cosa que diga sólo alimentará mis pulmones

Juntas: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero ser amado  
Que contaminan el ambiente con una lengua sucia  
Mírame que tragar para que pueda vomitar

Juntas: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero estar colgado por el cuello  
Ante una audiencia de muertos

Nati: Si usted podría ser el cadáver y que podía ser el asesino  
Si yo pudiera ser el diablo y que podría ser el pecador  
Nikki: Si pudieras ser las drogas y yo podría ser el distribuidor  
Todo lo que dices es como música para mis oídos

Nati: Si usted podría ser el cadáver y que podía ser el asesino  
Si yo pudiera ser el diablo y que podría ser el pecador  
Nikki: Si pudieras ser las drogas y yo podría ser el distribuidor  
Todo lo que dices es como música para mis  
Música para mis oídos

Juntas: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero ser amado  
Que contaminan el ambiente con una lengua sucia  
Mírame que tragar para que pueda vomitar

Juntas: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero estar colgado por el cuello  
Ante una audiencia de muertos  
(Antes de la audiencia)

Nati: Si no me encuentre  
Nikki: Para atarme ahora  
Juntas: Porque yo soy tan mala, tan mala como se pone  
Si no me encuentre  
Para pasar el rato me hasta ahora por mi causa el cuello que soy un destino peor que la muerte

Juntas: ¡Qué sorpresa de cianuro que le queda para mis ojos  
Si yo tuviera el sentido común me había cortado o se encogen y mueren

Nati: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero ser amado  
Nikki: Que contaminan el ambiente con una lengua sucia  
Mírame que tragar para que pueda vomitar

Nati: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Nikki: Si esto es amor yo no quiero estar colgado por el cuello  
Ante un auditorio ...

Juntas: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero ser amado  
Nati: Que contaminan el ambiente con una lengua sucia  
Mírame que tragar para que yo pueda ...

Nikki: No nos cuenta sólo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas  
Si esto es amor yo no quiero estar colgado por el cuello  
Juntas: Ante una audiencia de la muerte…

Las dos hemos terminado y los chicos después de un solo de Delsin, los tres nos aplaudieron haciendo que Nikki y yo nos sonrojáramos muy nerviosas las dos éramos muy tímidas ya que no nos gustada llamar la atención, en eso Puppet me abrazo muy sonriente haciendo que los dos nos sonrojáramos lo cual Nikki sonrío y yo voltee mi mirada haciendo que me sonrojara mucho más.

-Ok, ustedes dos cantan hermoso- Digo Puppet soltándome haciendo que Foxy le golpeara el brazo sonriendo. Nikki se puso a leer nuevamente el trabajo que debíamos hacer y esta me miro de forma asesina y decidió hablar.

-Hay que hacer un video y no se vale uno de nosotros tocando el video ni cantando- Digo muy seria Nikki

-No lo leíste Nati ¿verdad? - En ese momento Puppet paso uno de sus brazos en mis hombros, haciendo que Nikki y Foxy nos vieron muy picaros.

-Ok, hagamos el video y mejor terminamos antes de que estos se besen- rio Delsin apuntándonos. Diablos SOY TAN OBVIA, Nikki se acercó a mí y decidió susurran arme "Tranquila nena (amigas) si no te besa hare yo que te bese" cerro su puño y lo pego contra su otra mano haciendo que me sonrojara y luego le golpeara de forma no muy fuerte en su hombro, pero esta me observo mal para luego tirarse a hacerme cosquillas la mirada de los chicos se centraron en nosotras haciendo que todos riéramos, Nikki y yo fuimos mas unidas que después de que, para que pienso en esto diablos lloraras. Ok lo hare…

 **Flashback Nati (tiene 8 años)**

Después de que yo perdiera a mi padre y a mi madre, yo era hija única no tuve problemas con menores, no tenía a quien apoyarme para llorar, mi abuelo bueno era un alcolico con graves problemas de ira, este fue internado en un centro de apoyo ahí vivió desde sus 34 años y ahí murió, mi abuela era paralitica y también sufría problemas de pérdida de memoria, mis tíos ellos pues desaparecieron a mis 4 años y luego un año después los encontraron muertos y mis próximos primos diablos eran fetos malformados salidos del vientre de sus madres todavía con el cordón umbilical y amigos no tenía era insultada y un par de golpes por ser una chica que su familia "no la quería" ellos me AMADAN pero ellos no sabían la verdad, mi profesora me veía como con un problema mental ya que me hablada con mucho desprecio. Ahf! ¡Como la odiada! Ella era Mirta, aunque ya basta, Nikki me encontró un día llorando en una pequeña banca del cementerio, vestía de negro igual que yo, ella llevada dos ramos los dos con tipos de flores diferentes, me vio se sentó a mi lado y hablo...

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- me digo preocupada

-Que no ves, perdi a mis padres- dije muy enojada

-¿Y que? Ya también yo llore pero les hice una promesa sonreiré aunque ya no estén aquí- me digo muy seria mientras se fue caminando dejando un ramo de rosas a la par mia – Esas rosas son para tu padres dáselas – me digo y camino hacia una dos tumbas, corri…

MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM

 **Serán dos capítulos de este regalo hacia Nati, Nati bella me atrase lo se pero Diay, Ya sabes cómo es la escuela. Ok loqueras pero ya encerio no tengo tiempo, estudios, exámenes, tareas, la familia. No tengo tiempo e igual estuve muy enferma con gripe y ya estoy recuperando un poco pero dejare con malas noticias.**

 **¡MAÑANA SALGO DE CONVIVENCIA!**

 **Estoy muy feliz y ya tengo preparado el próximo capi de mis otras dos historias solo debo escribirlos y subirlos**

 **Ok mandare una dedicación esta en para diay: NATI GAMER O NATI-CHAN mi mejor amiga.**

 **Eso es todo**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Dulzuras Kokorianas**


End file.
